Prior art power distribution units for rack-mounted embedded computer systems are limited, due to spatial constraints, in the power they can supply to individual computing blades. For example, the number of circuit breakers and power connections to a prior art power distribution unit is limited by the projected area of the front or rear portions. Further, the limited space in the rear of the power distribution unit prevents the use of larger connectors required of higher-powered inputs and outputs.
There is a need, not met in the prior art, for a high power density power distribution unit. Accordingly, there is a significant need for an apparatus and method that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art outlined above.
Elements in the Figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the Figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Furthermore, the terms “first”, “second”, and the like herein, if any, are used inter alia for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a sequential or chronological order. Moreover, the terms “front”, “back”, “top”, “bottom”, “over”, “under”, and the like in the Description and/or in the Claims, if any, are generally employed for descriptive purposes and not necessarily for comprehensively describing exclusive relative position. Any of the preceding terms so used may be interchanged under appropriate circumstances such that various embodiments of the invention described herein may be capable of operation in other configurations and/or orientations than those explicitly illustrated or otherwise described.